


and the world spins madly on

by takehertothemoon



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Other, Post-Season/Series Finale, Whisperless Future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-05-28 00:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15036407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takehertothemoon/pseuds/takehertothemoon
Summary: Will and Riley's life after Whispers.or a series of oneshots.





	1. A Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I'm seriously devastated that Sense8 was canceled. I loved the finale but I still feel there is still more to be told and I hope that somehow, we end up getting a Season 3. Whenever that may be. In the meantime, I asked a bunch of you over on Tumblr to requests fics for my favorite couple on the show, Blueski, and I was surprised by the number of people who requested fics that I just decided to make an AO3 account to put all these fics in one place. I hope you enjoy and please let me know in the comments below if you have any more requests. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @rilesgorski :)

**set during amanita and nomi’s wedding. a moment. fluff.**

Riley loved weddings. Ever since she was a little girl she dreamed of getting to wear a pretty white dress and celebrate a love with someone she committed to spending her life forever with. She wanted a love she saw her parents had growing up.

And she had that.

For a moment she had that life with a man she loved. She got to wear the white dress and celebrate love. She had it, and it was absolutely perfect.

She smiles at the memory. A memory no longer of pain but of happiness.

The Riley five years ago wouldn’t have been able to attend another wedding without wanting to breakdown in tears. but here she was at the wedding of someone she considered family, in the city of love with the people she loves, celebrating love and she’s so happy. She never thought she would be able to feel this happy ever again but these two years, finding and feeling so loved by this little family she has, made her believe in life again. She no longer walks with her head down but with her head up, eyes forward into a hopeful future (she makes a mental note to thank Yrsa later. wherever she may be)

Riley feels a familiar set of arms wrap around her waist. Will places a soft kiss on her shoulder and holds her close. They stand there in silence for a few moments looking over the Paris lights as the music blasts all around them. To them it's the quietest it's ever been.

“I love you.” She tells him. “So much.”

The tone of her voice is soft but she means every word. Every time he hears these words come out of her mouth, it makes Will’s heart skip a beat. He honestly thinks he could cry.

He lifts his head off her shoulder so that he can look at her more clearly. It’s been two years since they’ve met but being with her still feels like it’s the first. He places a kiss on her forehead.

“I love you.” he tells her. She turns in his arms so that she’s facing him and kisses him with everything she has. It’s a thank you.  _Thank you for saving me. Thank you for loving me. Thank you for taking care of me. Thank you for being here. Thank you for being you._

They pull away, foreheads touching. getting lost in each other's eyes for a few moments before looking out at the party happening.

“Do you think our wedding could top this?” He’s only half joking when he asks. What she doesn’t know is he’s already got a ring he picked out with Wolfgang. Riley feels herself blushing.

“Sæti,” She laughs caressing his cheek. “You are drunk.”

“Nope. Just in love.”


	2. I'll Take Care of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous: Bluski prompt- sickness! They’re both so protective of each other and I LOVE sickfic

Riley bolts up right out of Will’s arms as a coughing fit takes over her body. She’s been sick for the past two days now and it has been absolute hell for her. Kala suggests its probably the common cold _–just a really bad one._

Will sits up with her and his hand rubs her back in an attempt to comfort her. Sometimes she doesn't know what she's done right in her life to deserve him. He’s a saint for dealing with her like this, even though he himself is not getting enough sleep during the night for his shifts in the early morning. He places his forehead on the side of her head and she leans into his touch.

“I’m ok–” Before she can even finish the sentence, she quickly puts her hand over her mouth and runs towards their bathroom. Will follows a few seconds later and finds her hunched over the toilet emptying the contents of her stomach.

He grabs the small towel from its place on the hanger and runs it under warm water. The sounds of Riley vomiting make the Chicago Cop wince. He wants nothing more than to take what she’s feeling right now and make it all go away in anyway he can. He can’t stand seeing her in pain.

Will sits down next to her on the bathroom floor waiting for his girlfriend to finish as he continues to draw circles on her back. Once she’s sure she’s finished, Riley reaches up and flushes the contents down and looks at him and sighs.

“I’m not okay.”

He smiles at her honesty and wipes the corner of her mouth clean and sets the towel down next to him on the floor. He moves her hair out of her face and presses a kiss to her forehead. Even with her nose red like rudolph, and her eyes with bags from lack of sleep, Will still finds her the cutest thing on the planet.

“I’ll take care of you.” he says standing up and pulling Riley with him. Without warning, he scoops her up in his arms and holds her bridal style. “Just call me Doctor Gorski.”

Riley laughs at this and it's the first genuine laugh he’s heard in the last two days. He carries her back to bed and sets her down gently, covering her up with the thicker blanket on their bed. He climbs back in as well and holds her close to him. Riley presses her forehead against his.

“Do you need anything? Soup? Water?” he asks, voice filled with concern and gentleness at the same time. Riley shakes her head.

She grabs his shirt, holding him in place. “Just you.”


	3. Welcome to Hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> riley and will go to lito’s first movie premiere.

Riley sat on their shared bed waiting for her boyfriend to finish getting ready. They were supposed to be downstairs ten minutes ago and still needed to take an uber to Lito’s first ever Hollywood red carpet premiere. It would have been easier to visit from the many different places the cluster was scattered around, but the cluster all agreed they needed to be together in person for this momentous occasion.

Iberian Dreams had people buzzing about the amazing cinematography and action packed scenes. But the hype was further amplified when the public found out it would be an action packed adventure that featured two crime fighting male characters falling in love with each other along the way. Needless to say, it had people lining up at the box office to preorder tickets. The public was excited, but no one was more excited than Lito’s cluster. Except, maybe Hernando.

“Will!” Riley called out from their bed in the small Los Angeles hotel room. “We’re going to be late!”

Will was usually, for the most part, punctual but he was undoubtedly the worst packer Riley had ever seen. It took him a good five minutes to figure out which luggage he’d put his suit for the premiere and another five to iron said suit that sat all the way at the bottom of their luggage.

“What do you think?” Will asks appearing out of their bathroom after shaving the stubble off his face. He really wanted to look presentable for this premiere and not as if he had been hiding out for days. His grey suit matches her dress. Riley looks him up and down and Will notices that look on her face.

She really does love her cop in uniform (or suit for this matter) that, on second thought, maybe being five minutes late is the least of their worries. Will grins knowing exactly what she’s thinking but he also knows that they would never hear the end of it from Lito if they missed this.

“Come on.” He says snapping her out of her trance and takes her hand in his, ready to head out the door.

“What?” Riley playfully grins up at him. “I was just admiring the view.”

–

The ride to the premiere would have been great had it not been for the driver, a man who looked to be in his early twenties, hitting on Riley so obviously. It started off as a simple conversation of where they were from and where they were going to and slowly progressed its way to the driver constantly complimenting Riley every chance he got (“Oh I know where Iceland is! My buddies have been there and they say that Icelandic girls are hot…guess they weren’t wrong.” Followed by a wink in her direction. An action that made her want to puke all over his new car.)

They had finally made their way ten minutes later due to the LA traffic making an appearance with a seriously pissed off Chicago Cop. Will slammed the door a lot harder than intended before the driver could say anymore. As he drove off, Riley grabbed Will's hand rubbing soothing circles at the back of it to calm him down.

Thank God they were riding with Lito after the premiere.

“I could’ve arrested that guy.” Will says under his breath. “I could’ve arrested him for harassment.”

He knows he actually can’t and Riley knows he’s just being protective. She loves him for it. She reaches up to place a kiss on his cheek. It calms him down as they make their way over to Lito and the gang, hand-in-hand.

Everyone in the cluster is there as is Daniela and Hernando. They haven’t seen each other physically since Nomi and Neets’ wedding. They are finally complete again.

“Will and Riley! You made it!” Lito says the minute he spots them. “I was starting to think you two were not going to make it.”

“We wouldn’t miss this for the world, Lito.” Riley says as she hugs him followed by a bro hug from Will.

“How was the trip over here?” Lito asks and Riley laughs, shaking her head.

They all walk the red carpet together, and take pictures. The group also allow Hernando and Lito to have their moment. They watch on the side as Hernando and Lito take the most adorable pictures together, showcasing their love to for all of the world to see. It brings tears to their eyes when they realize that Lito is finally free and proud to be with the man he loves.

–

The movie is a hit with critics and Lito quickly becomes a household name.

A few days go by and they all sit around together to watch Lito on Ellen to promote his movie in Los Angeles. She gushes about how adorable Lito and his boyfriend were on the red carpet and Lito is so happy to finally be able to talk about Hernando for the first time ever on Television.

It brings everyone the greatest joy and Hernando is so emotional that he needs tissues.

When asked about the (attractive) set of people he brought with him on the red carpet that caused a frenzy all over social media. Lito smiles and without missing a beat says,

“That’s my family.”


	4. Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or blueski and a wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> because we'll probably never see it and I am upset about it so I wrote this.

“May I come in?”

Riley turns around from the mirror to see her father standing in the doorway wearing his black tuxedo.

“Papa!” Riley exclaims walking over to greet her father and placing a kiss on his cheeks. He looks Riley up and down and can’t help but tear up seeing his daughter in her wedding dress.

“Riles, you look beautiful.” Riley smiles and wipes the tear that has fallen onto his cheek.

The floor-length white silk dress had lace sleeves that covered her pale arms and an open back. It was elegant and hugged her body perfectly. Nomi, Amanita, Daniela, and Sun helped her pick it out. It was the eighth one she tried on.

she joins her father on the gold couch, careful not to wrinkle the dress and Gunnar takes Riley’s hands in his.

“You know, sweetie, you deserve this.” Riley looks up at Gunnar with the same chocolate eyes her mother had and he smiles at how his daughter is so much like her mother. She would’ve loved the man her daughter was marrying today, no doubt about it. “You deserve to be happy. ”

Sometimes she thinks her father is her own personal sensate. She thinks back to the person she was some years ago, how lost and scared she was. She can’t help but this she found a part of herself again at the church when she locked eyes with Will for the first time. She never thought it would end up like this. and for the first time in a long time, the guilt she feels about being happy no longer consumes her.

“I know.”

–

Getting here to this day didn’t take that long. Will had proposed on their first trip to Iceland after BPO was defeated. It wasn’t like they needed a proposal because they both knew that no matter what happened and after everything they had been through it would end with them. There was no one else. But Will loved the idea of calling her his wife and a ring on his finger knowing he was hers. 

It was a lot bigger than her first wedding simply because they were Sensates and had met so many people from all walks of life. It was probably the safest wedding too with Will’s entire precinct in attendance, and the cluster and their families. But despite all the people that showed up, the only person Riley absolutely wanted at the wedding was her father. and here he was ready to give her away for a second time. it was absolutely perfect.

Riley and her father stand behind the double doors of the church as it swings open and the wedding march plays and the crowds rise.

As Riley walks down the aisle, the guests stare in awe at her but the only person Riley looks at the whole way down is Will. Her husband. Her future. She watches as he wipes tears from his eyes several times as Diego pats him on the back reminding him to pull it together and just breathe.

When she gets to him, Gunnar places a kiss on both her cheeks and hugs a teary-eyed Will. with one final thank you to him, he returns to his seat.

The minute Riley looks up at Will, he curses underneath his breath at just how beautiful she looks.Will swears he must have done something good in this life to deserve her and that life is spoiling him by allowing him to love her. She reaches up to wipe the tears from his eyes and he slowly moves his head so that he’s placing soft kisses on the inside of her hand.

“I love you.” She tells him in a whisper and then smiles so big “Let’s get married.”

The rest of the ceremony is beautiful from the moment they say their vows (that brings the whole crowd to tears) to the moment they say I Do.

They never stop holding hands throughout any of it.

“I now pronounce you husband and wife.” River states. “You may kiss the bride.”

Will lifts Riley’s veil and wastes absolutely no time kissing his, now, wife. Somehow this kiss feels like their first and they can feel the sparks coursing through their bodies from the moment their lips touch, not knowing where one person ends and the other begins.

Will can’t believe he gets to spend the rest of his time on earth kissing her and doesn’t think that he’ll ever have enough days to spend doing so. Riley smiles against his lips hearing his thoughts.

 _We have forever, my love_.


	5. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one where will and wolfgang go ring shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slight kalagang (anti-kalrajgang.) & slight verner

The cluster had spent a few more days together after Nomi and Amanita’s wedding. They all knew getting together physically would be difficult with lives back home in different parts of the world they needed to get back to. But they deserved to spend a few more days of just being free and absolutely happy after the crazy two years they’ve all had. Together.

Will figures today is the best day to do it. He doesn’t think he can wait anymore. The rest of the gang decides it’s a good idea to ride the tourist bus that takes them all around Paris because they had oh so much fun the last time they were tourists but Will and Wolfgang both opt out. They make up some excuse about Wolfgang feeling tired and Will staying with him so he has company. Felix had offered to stay with him but both men insisted he enjoy his days in Paris and the chance to hang out with Daniela in the city of love. An opportunity Felix knows he probably won’t ever get again.

The family understands the rough couple of weeks he’s had that Wolfgang needing some rest after everything he had been through was more than a reasonable excuse. As they say their goodbyes, Kala gives Wolfgang a kiss on the lips as he’s laying in bed and tells him she’ll be back and that she loves him. He smiles at her and tells her he promises he’s not going anyway and he’ll be right here when she gets back. Felix playfully hugs him tight, putting all his weight on the bed on top of him and tells him dramatically, “I’ll miss you, brother!”

Riley gives Will a quick kiss on the lips and tells the both of them not to get themselves in trouble. Hd nods and tells the rest of them to enjoy themselves and not to worry too much.

They wait until the second the door closes in the hotel room for Wolfgang to leap out of bed and Will to put on his jacket. They take a container of blockers and each swallow one down just to be safe. The last thing they needed was someone visiting them and ruining the surprise. Especially if that someone was Riley.

Wolfie looks at Will “You ready?”

–

As they make their way to the shop, Will asks Wolfgang a question that’s been on his mind since the day after the wedding when he noticed Rajan was nowhere to be seen.

“So, where is Rajan, exactly?” Wolfgang looks at Will and smiles remembering that night. It was a good night.

“Back to India.” He replies. “We woke up and he was gone. He left a message for Kala saying he wished us well. That he had fun that night but didn’t see how it would all work out in the end.”

He doesn’t add that Rajan would gladly do it again. Will leaves it at that and is happy Wolfgang and Kala are happy. Whatever way that may be. He makes a right down the street where he saw the shop. He isn’t sure what he’s exactly he’s looking for only that he knows he wants to marry her and now, free from the organization dead set on killing them all, seemed like a good idea.

They enter the shop that isn’t filled with too many people so it shouldn’t take them more than a couple of minutes to get a ring and go before the other’s get suspicious. Workers approach them asking if they need any help today to which they politely decline. They’re pretty sure its because they look slightly out of place for a store that’s as luxurious as it is and here they are with their leather jackets and jean pants.

Will spots it within ten minutes after looking through the store and calls Wolfgang over. It’s a single blue diamond on a gold band. Simple yet breathtaking much like Riley. He takes a minute to think about what he’s about to do. In all his years in the police force making tough decisions and strategic planning, buying this ring has never felt like more of the right call. When he met her in the church that day, he didn’t realize how important to him she would be but he couldn’t stop thinking about her. Two years later and a life without Riley is one he sure as hell doesn’t want to live in.

“Fucking hell, man.” Wolfgang couldn’t be more happy for Will. “It’s beautiful.”

They pay for it and Will stuffs it in his jean pocket hoping it’ll be good for the next two weeks. This was on only step one. He still plans to ask Gunnar for his permission to marry his daughter.

Before exiting, he notiices Wolfgang staring intently at a couple of rings on display. 

“You sure you don’t want one?” Will asks since they’re already here. Wolfgang smiles thinking about it. He can see their whole future so damn clearly. He’s never been more excited about anything in his life. 

“We’ll come back in a year or two.”


	6. Blessing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the one where will asks for gunnar's blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry this is so late but a few of you requested this and it's a little bit longer than all the other stuff i've been posting lately. i hope you guys enjoy and feel free to send me your requests in the comments section or over on tumblr @rilesgorski!

Will carefully extracts himself from his place in Riley’s arms in bed hoping not to wake her. He hasn’t been able to sleep despite a long day spent in Iceland sight-seeing with Riley and her father. There’s just been something he’s been meaning to do since they got off the plane and if he doesn’t it now he won’t be able to enjoy the rest of the trip.

“Will?” Riley mumbles half-asleep in bed. He can feel the panic rising in her and he can’t blame her. They’ve spent far too many nights with Will waking up in the middle of the night as Whispers clouds his dreams.

“I’m okay.” He tells her sincerely, stroking her cheek. “Just getting water.”

She goes back to sleep a few moments later with a smile on her face. He marvels at the way she looks peaceful sleeping. She’s not worrying about Will or the cluster. There are no worry lines etched on her forehead as she pushes a needle into his arm twice a day. He can’t help but think that this is what she deserves. After everything she has gone through, she deserves a life full of mornings waking up to the smell of coffee that he’ll bring her in bed. She deserves to play her music as loud as she wants in their home dancing and dancing and dancing without a damn care in the world. He wants to spend the rest of his days putting a smile on her face. He wants to witness all her happiest days and be there to comfort her on her saddest days just as she does for him.

That’s why he’s doing this. That’s why he’s asking for Gunnar’s blessing.

He carefully rummages through his carry on bag for the ring he bought with Wolfgang and once he’s found it, he slowly makes his way to the door. With one glance at a sleeping Riley and the box in his hand, he closes the door to their room and slowly makes his way downstairs.

Gunnar is sitting at the piano with the only light in the room coming from the small lamp that sits on the instrument He’s writing down on sheet music, stopping every minute to play a key on the keyboard.

“Hello, Will.” Gunnar looks up from his work when he sees the man at the bottom of the stairs. After the long day they’ve had, he’s concerned at the fact he isn’t asleep already. “Can’t sleep?”

“Uhh..not really.” Will answers sheepishly, coming to rest his arm on the top of the piano.

“I can make you tea if you’d like? It always helps Riles fall asleep so I’d figure it’d help you, too.” Riley had told her dad about the sensate connection during the wedding reception so it was no surprise he would think that. Will smiles but shakes his head.

It’s now or never, Will thinks. “I–uhh..actually had something I wanted to talk to you about.”

At this Gunnar raises an eyebrow. Suddenly all the nerves came once. He definitely wasn't nervous before but now, in the moment, he was. He can feel his hands clamp up and its as if the ring that sits in the pocket of his sweatpants are suddenly going to burn a hole in them if not taken out sooner.

Gunnar gestures to the living room area and as they sit down Will pulls the ring out of his pocket and sets it on the table. If Gunnar is surprised, he doesn’t show it. Instead, he gives Will a silent look as if he’s asking him to continue.

So he takes a deep breath, “Sir, I have never loved anyone the way I love your daughter.”

He can feel the tears coming and he just wants to keep together for the next five minutes, though he knows it’ll be difficult. He thinks about the past year, he would not be here without her. None of them would be.

“I meant what I said when I told you meeting her was the best day of my life….” He goes on to talk about how she cares about everyone she ever meets. How Riley has so much love for other. Talks about how she never once gave up on him and that she gave him hope when he had none. He tells Gunnar everything he’s been feeling for the last two years of his life being with her And when he’s finished he wipes the tears from his eyes and looks at the man sitting in front of him.

“I just want nothing more than to give her even a fraction of happiness she gives me. Every day. For the rest of my life. I can’t imagine a life without her in it.” He shakes his head. “I don’t want to imagine one without her. So, that’s why,–sir–I’m asking for your blessing.”

He waits with baited breath for Gunnar to say something. After a few minutes, he notices the corner of his lips curve up to form a smile.

“All a father ever wants is for his daughter to be happy.” He starts carefully choosing his words. “I prayed for the moment I’d see that in my little girl again. And then one day I get a call to come to Paris for a wedding.”

He laughs out loud remembering the day. “You can imagine my concern,” He looks at Will this time. “but there was a part of me glad was she had found the strength to love again. I didn’t care who it was, so long as that person made my daughter happy.”

Will nods understandingly. That’s all he ever wanted for her, too.

“Riley told me everything you’ve done for her,” He says placing a hand on his shoulder. “I see the way she talks about you and there’s a sparkle in her eyes that I hadn’t seen in a long time. She loves you. You’re a good man and I know you’ll take good care of my Riles.”

Gunnar pulls Will into a hug this time, laughing as he does so and tells him, “I could not be more honored to have you as my Son-in-law.”

He wants to cry tears of happiness.

The next few minutes are spent between the two men planning how the proposal will go. Will wants to propose as Riley stands on the carpet that brings her memories of happy moments, hoping to add another to that list. Gunnar offers to teach Will how to play the piano if he needs it.

They don’t finish finalizing the details of the proposal m. They’re both in no hurry. Will and Riley still have three weeks to spend in Iceland before heading to Chicago and they both want to spend a few more days perfecting it.

With one final hug and a thank you from Will, he makes his way back to the room unable to wipe the smile off his face. He doesn’t know if he’ll be able to sleep tonight.

As he enters the room he notices she’s no longer sleeping like he left her a few minutes ago. She sits on the bed looking at her phone while wearing one of his shirts. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to this and he doesn’t want to.

He climbs back into bed and wraps her up in his arms and she positions herself so that she’s laying his chest. He watches as she scrolls through the pictures they’d taken today. She’s deciding which ones to post on Instagram. They went to go see the “volcano no one can pronounce the name of” and took a dozen pictures. The cluster joined in for a little while on the trip but eventually had to go back to their busy lives and for the most part, it was the two of them in Iceland getting lost in how absolutely beautiful life is, blissfully happy. Feeling absolutely free for the first time in a long time in their lives.

“This one is cute.” He says pointing to a picture. It isn’t actually one of the many adorable pictures taken in front of the volcano but rather one taken over lunch by her father. Riley managed to get whipped cream on the corner of her mouth and Will was wiping it off with his fingers. She was looking at him smiling so hard the crinkles around her eyes began to show as Will focused intently on the task at hand. _This picture was so completely them._

After a few minutes of editing, several taps on the screen and captioned just with a heart emoji, it was posted on her instagram for the world to see their love. It made for a nice return to her life back with her fans; a sense of normalcy even though her life now is anything but normal. She wouldn’t want her life any other way.

She sets her phone aside for now and places her hand on his chest, drumming the beats of a song with her fingertips. He can tell she’s tired but he also knows they don’t sleep well unless the other is in bed with them.

“You took a long time to get water.” She tells him jokingly. “I woke up a while ago and you weren’t back.”

He smiles remembering what had happened downstairs.

“I was talking to your dad.”


	7. Grandpa Gunnar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for the prompt: blueski + grandpa gunnar

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this isn't a new fic at all and was posted over on my tumblr a couple weeks ago because someone requested it. 
> 
> meet aurora 'rory' gorski.

The sounds of a baby’s cry filled the apartment and Will quickly races to the nursery to find his daughter sat up on her crib, her face red as a tomato and tears in her eyes. She’s been doing this for the better part of an hour now, not wanting to take her nap even though she really really needs to. Will only manages to set her down for a couple of minutes at a time before she wakes up again screaming at the top of her lungs.

She smiles up at will the minute she sees him. She likes this game, but Will does not want to play.

“C'mon, Rory.” He sighs, taking her out of the crib as his daughter starts babbling away in his arms. His baby is too damn cute and no matter how much he wants to be mad, he just can’t be while he’s looking at her face. “Naps are fun. Daddy wants to nap.”

He knows that if she doesn’t take her afternoon nap, she’ll be even more cranky at night and Riley will have to deal with it the minute she gets home from her gig and he doesn’t want that.

He bounces up her up and down hoping it will get her tired as he looks for something that will get her to take her nap. He spots the iPad from across the room as a lightbulb goes off in his head and he curses at under his breath for not thinking of this sooner. Taking a glance at the clock, he notices it’s only noon which means it's five o clock in Iceland and Gunnar would most likely be home.

He picks up the iPad and heads over to the bedroom he shares with Riley. Sets little Rory on their bed and climbs in with her. He places her on his lap as he rings up Riley's dad and silently prays he’ll pick up.

After a few minutes, Gunnar’s pixelated face appears on the screen.

“Hello, my son.” As Gunnar's voice fills the room, Baby Gorski has taken interest in the iPad and is attempting to grab it while Will tries to keep a steady hold on it. She really loves her Afi. “And my lovely grandbaby! How are you today?”

“We have a bit of an issue.” Will explains. “Your granddaughter doesn’t want to take her nap today.”

Gunnar smiles knowing exactly how to fix it. He tells will he’ll be right back and returns moments later, a ukelele in hand.

He strums a few chords of a familiar song and begins to sing,  _“Riley, take my hand we’ll travel south cross land…”_

As the song comes to an end, the snores of Will’s little one have filled the room. He breathes a sigh of relief. Gunnar singing to his granddaughter always worked when it came to putting her to sleep or getting her to calm down much like it did Riley when she was younger. Rory Gorski is just like her mother and he wouldn't have it any other way.

Will mouthes a thank you as Gunnar blows a kiss and disconnects the conversation.

He throws the iPad somewhere on the bed, carefully lifts his sleeping daughter as he adjusts himself to lay on the bed as well. He places tiny kisses on her head and sets her down on his chest and holds her close.

Within a few minutes he’s dozed off as well.

—

Riley returns from her part-time job at the coffee shop an hour later and notices the apartment is particularly quiet. She steps into the living room and notices the floor is littered with all the toys but Will and her daughter are nowhere to be found.

She’s just about to call out when she spots the door to their bedroom is open, so she heads there instead.

Riley finds Will and their daughter fast asleep in the middle of their bed. This isn’t the first time she’s seen them like this but it makes her heart swell every time.

She’s never felt so lucky.


	8. Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> or the one where Riley is jealous for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahh i wrote this and ended up finishing it. i was hesitant to post it as i'm not exactly confident in this particular work but i hope maybe one of you would like it.

Riley groaned from her place on the couch and threw the remote across the other end harder than she expected to. It caused a thud as it ended up falling on the floor. She didn’t care. The television was used as a distraction at this point. She thought that if she turned up the volume loud enough it would drown out all the little voices in her head. Well, the  _other_  little voices in her head. She hated feeling like this and what’s worse was she didn’t even know  _why_ she felt like this. To say that she welcomed the green eyed monster often was a lie. In fact, she hardly got jealous over her past relationships. But this was Will and Will wasn’t like most people she dated.

“Your emotions are valid.” Kala said appearing next to her. Riley sighed. As much as she loved her cluster, she just wanted to process these feelings by herself. “It’s okay to be jealous.”

Will had gotten assigned a new partner for a while as Diego got paternity leave to care for his new baby girl. When Will told Riley his new partner was an ex he had dated before her everything was fine. And when Will asked if she was okay with it, she only smiled at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and asked him  _“What’s there was to worry about?”_

That was until she saw her this afternoon while stopping by on his lunch break. She was beautiful and could see what attracted Will to her. But she also saw the way she laughed a little too hard at his jokes. Casually brought up their past relationship in the middle of a conversation (“Gorski, you haven’t changed a bit. Still as funny as I remembered. _I missed that._ ”). It did not sit well with her at all.

During lunch he’d told her the reason they broke up was because she had been sleeping with one of his close friends at the time and left it at that. There was a part of her that wondered where they would be if that hadn’t happened. Riley knew better than to pry and it’s not like she wanted to know more either. She could tell that his ex was still very much into him–or so it looked like it by the way she touched his arm a little too long, or stared at him with heart eyes she knew all too well and the way she laughed at his jokes a little too loudly. She pushes the thoughts aside for now as he smiles her and asks if she’s gonna finish the rest of her fries before proceeding to take some off her plate anyway.

Now she sits in their apartment wondering what the hell she was thinking. She trusts her boyfriend with everything she has. She loves him with every fiber of her being but she, more than most, also knows life is a game and sometimes it has a funny way of playing out. She never in a million years thought she’d be a different type of human species. Her mind starts to wonder if Will thinks that being in a relationship with someone who knows every part of himself is too much or if the intense feelings they had at the start of their relationship is gone and now–

A tap on her shoulder and she’s suddenly bought back to reality. She looks up to find Will staring at her.

“I could hear the TV from across the hall.” He points out. She quickly rushes to get the remote laying on the floor and turns it off. He sits next to her still in his police uniform, pulling her legs over his so that she’s sitting on his lap and runs his hand through her hair before placing his forehead against hers.

“You okay?” To lie to him would be useless considering their connection. She knows he already knows but instead she sighs, strokes his cheek gently and lets him feel everything she’s feeling. All the thoughts doesn’t want to say out loud. All her insecurities. Everything.

And when she’s done, she looks at him expecting him to laugh at her for how ridiculous she’s being but he doesn’t. Instead, he looks at her with kind eyes and a small smile that makes her fall more deeply in love with him than she’s ever been–if that were even possible.

“I’m sorry.” he tells her and she pulls away from him confused. “I should have known how you felt during lunch today and how you felt meeting her. If I’m being honest, I didn’t really notice she was doing anything. I just wanted her to meet the person who makes me the happiest I have ever been my entire life.” 

She doesn’t know how to respond so she kisses him. She realizes that at the end of the day he comes home to her in their small apartment. At the end of the day he gives her kisses and cuddles and moments like this where they tell each other everything without ever needing to say anything.

_My cop._  She murmurs against his lips over and over again and he smiles. Riley Blue is certainly not the jealous type but when it comes to Will Gorski she’s a little bit possessive.


	9. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blueski + News

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no other reason for not updating this fic other than my busy schedule. 
> 
> Thank you guys to all who reviewed, left kudos and told me how much they liked these fics. It means the world to me because I didn't think my writing was all that good. I just posted them out of boredom (and the lack of blueski fics makes me sad) and a way to cope with the fact this show is actually over. Thank you guys! I hope you like this next chapter.

Riley takes a look at the objects placed on the sink in front of her as the words displayed on the stick are shown clear as the sunlight this morning,

Pregnant.

When she bought the tests, there was a part of her that was scared but as she waited for the results to show, there was an even bigger part of her that was upset at the thought of it not being true. It's been nearly a decade since her first. And since her first, she's lived this life beating herself up for so long. It all changed one day when she finds herself in a church in Chicago. She finds Will. She finds their little family of eight and it is there, she also finds hope. She slowly finds that she doesn't wait for the moment that everything goes wrong in her life anymore. Instead, she waits for the moments where everything goes right because she, more than most, knows that if she holds on long enough everything will be okay. She will be okay. She looks at the ring on her left finger, and images flash through her mind. A baby with Will's eyes and her smile in his arms, sleeping soundly. It's absolutely fucking perfect, she thinks. Suddenly she’s laughing hysterically and crying at the same time, overcome with emotions. She really wish Will were here with her.

"Riley! Are you okay?" Capheus is next to her now, concern in his voice. The cluster slowly appears one by one in the bathroom with the exception of Will who decided to take blockers for this particular assignment he was sent on. She nods her head, wiping the tears from her eyes as she shows them the pregnancy tests.

She watches as their faces change from concern to utter shock. She can't help but let out a laugh as they erupt in cheers. Capheus affectionately rubs her belly as Kala goes in for a hug (whispering in her ear that she knew it all along). Lito lifts her up gently spinning her around. Wolfgang and Sun offer kind smiles and hugs. Nomi kisses her cheeks and rubs her belly. The fact that her cluster is so overjoyed at the news makes her heart swell. It makes her even more excited to see Will's reaction.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Kala exclaims. "We're going to be the best aunties and uncles."

"This baby is going to be so loved." Sun states. And it's true. This baby will never know what it's like to be alone. This baby will never have to grow through what they went through. This baby is going safe and surrounded with all the love they can give. They're all going to make sure of it. She pats her belly feeling more hopeful about the future than she has ever been in her entire life.

"We're all going to be in for a wild nine months." Riley says jokingly. Lito looks at her in horror as the realization hits that they're going to go through this pregnancy together.

\--

Will comes home to see Riley in their bed reading a book with her headphones on. He's still on blockers so it takes a while for her to realize he's home and when she does, she quickly jumps out of bed and into his arms. He catches her, effortlessly, as she wraps her arms around his neck and her legs wrap themselves around his waist.

"I missed you." She tells him softly against his neck. He hates these damn blockers because they keep him away from the cluster. Away from her. They both hate being away from each other that even a few hours a part feels like years. But they love this sensation--the feeling when they come together again. Like everything is right again and they're exactly where they need to be. Familiar. Safe. Home.

She sets herself back down and looks up at him with a smile so wide. He looks at her with that cheeky grin she loves so much. This is the only time she's thankful he's on blockers and doesn't know anything. She knows his reaction will be worth everything. She quickly rushes to the bathroom to get the tests before he can say anything more and places them behind her back.

Her smile is infectious. He has absolutely no idea what is going on but he's smiling right along with her. He's between a mix of confusion and nervous, but he figures she's so damn happy, it can't possibly be bad news. He watches as she carefully takes his hand and opens it face up in between them and then slowly she's placing something in it.

She never once takes her eyes off his face, not even as she removes her hand from placing the sticks so he can clearly see it now. It doesn't take a while for her cop to get it. As soon as he can clearly see what she's placed, he looks at her and then back to his hand, mouth wide open in amazement. She feels the tears forming as she nods her head up and down, confirming his thoughts. She can't stop smiling.

"What the fuck?"

At this Riley laughs out loud and pulls Will into a hug. She can feel his warm tears on the crook of her neck as he finally processes all of the emotions he's currently feeling. Riley doesn't need their connection to know that these are happy tears. She's been doing the same ever since she's found out.

She pulls away and wipes the tears and he does the same with her. They look at the objects still in his hand.

"Are you sure?" Will asks after the brief moment of silence, eyes still red from the tears. He knows her struggles. When it comes to this, it doesn't matter how happy he is at the news. All that's ever mattered to him was her. That this is what she wants and that she wants to do this with him.

"I've never been more sure of anything." She tells him, caressing his cheek. "I'm so happy."

He lifts her up carefully and spins her around as their laughter fills the room, sets her down on their bed and he cuddles up next to her. He places a hand on her stomach.

"I'm going to be a Dad." Riley laughs at the way his voice cracks, still in disbelief, and nuzzles her nose in the crook of his neck. _Yeah, they're going to be fine._

"You're going to be the best Dad."


End file.
